


Hickey

by newtypeshadow



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: High School, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanna mark you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosalynian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rosalynian).



"I wanna mark you."

"You mean, what, like a tattoo?'

Warren rolls his eyes. "You really  _are_  stupid. I mean like a hickey."

Will pauses over his textbook. "You're supposed to be tutoring me."

"I'm your  _private_  tutor. Everyone knows that's just an excuse to make out."

"Oh." Will shifts. "So…you wanna mark me."

"Yeah."

"With a hickey."

"I could burn you if you want." Warren's fingers burst into flame. He waggles them enticingly. Will wonders if they've singed his eyebrows.

"No thanks. I'll take the hickey."

Warren grins. His pink, full lips are an invitation. Will takes it gladly.


End file.
